White butterfly
by Midnight Tiger Lily
Summary: They say when you are connected by a red ribbon, you're fated to be with each other forever... right?
1. Chapter 1

Alrighty...

Another unfinshed fanfic to add to the pile!

It's kinda ichirukikazui

In the begining chapters its Kazui Rukia later on its

Ichiruki in its most awkward form. slight Ichihime

there's gonna be time skips.

Read and review?

Okay, Rukia is found dead in the bullshit winter war. Everyone is devastated and all. Ichigo ends up marrying Orihime as planned. They have their golden child- Kazui as a solid form of their uneasy marriage. Still... The death of Rukia still lingers in his mind. The what ifs- I should haves- I could haves- the, I love you?

* * *

Ichigo gripped at his orange hair-tugging it- nearly ripping it off his hair-he was heavily heaving. This can't be true. Rukia survived aaroniero on her own- but now? To witness her mangled body as she gasps for air smiling galling for him? Ichigo pushed everyone aside, limping. This time-this time he saw the whole clear damage Rukia reciveved. She lost her left arm, part of he torso- and the deep bloody cuts along her chest? Ichigo fell to his knees limp. _This can't be.. "_ "Inoue!" Ichigo screamed for- Rukia choked out blood chuckling blood, "Fool-no matter what any one does- it won't work-"

"Shut up Rukia!" Ichigo yelled as he tried to reach out to her- Onohana quickly denied Ichigo. "Kurosaki san..." Unohana sadly choked. "It's best if you keep your distant from-"

"WHY AREN'T YOU DOING ANYTHING!?" Ichigo screamed at Unohana as he pointed at a bloody wheezing Rukia. Onohana slowly closed her eyes. "We did all we possibly can do. There isn't anything I can-"

"Kurosaki kun!"

Bronze eyes darted towards the auburn haired girl who frantically ran towards him. She saw the cuts, gashes and blood all over Ichigo- he wants her to heal him. Orihime thinks as she quickly ran towards his side. "Are you alright-"

"HEAL RU-"

Everyone surrounding Rukia starts to break down in sobs- Ichigo thought the worst as he slowly turned around...

Rukia isn't breathing anymore and there is a white butterfly floating around in the room- it landed on Ichigo's shoulder as slightly brushed up against his cheek before quickly left the room.

 _Rukia_

 _She's gone_

* * *

6 years later

It was the first day of school and Kazui already made a good friend as he came back home brimming with nothing but a toothy white smile. After all, when she promised him she'll protect him from the mean bullies that make fun him for his orange hair- that was the moment they became best friends. They would play tag and climb trees- Kazui just needed some encouragement sit and talk while watching people and laughing at them. They actually shared lunch- his new best friend nearly puked from Kazui's lunch and offered to ask her nanny to pack lunch for two. Kazui giggled and nodded as he had some of her lunch.

"MOOOMM!" Kazui laughed as he bumbled his way into the house, "I made a new best friend today!" Kazui cheered as Orihime took off Kazui's back pack. "Really?" Orihime gushes. "When can I meet him-"

"Her." Kaui corrected. "My new best friend is a girl. And we cannot meet her parents because her parents don't like that."

"What's her name then?"

"Yuki"

* * *

7 years later

"Not fair Yuki!" Kazui laughs. "You started before be!"

"Street rules!" Yuki cheerfully yelled back as her violet hue eye gimmer under the bright moon. "Maybe if you practice on whoa-"

Kazui grins as he shunpos ahead, proudly gloating as he arrived at their destination- completely throwing off Yuki who breathlessly caught up with him. "You keep doing that!" Yuki angrily pouted as she stomped her way towards him."You complain about being left behind but you always end up being there before everyone else!"

Kazui shrugs his shoulders grinning. "You'll never understand".

Yuki folds her arms scoffing, "Che, I'm turning the corner- I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah-don't forget to bring your book next time midget!" Kazui laughs while Yuki pushes him to the side calling him an incompetent fool as she turned the corner.

* * *

"Kazui..."

Kazui looks up from his cellphone to his father across from the living room table. "Who are you texting?"

"No one." Kazui quickly replied as he tucked his cellphone back into his pocket, waiting for a response from Yuki. His eye looked around suspiciously- Ichigo caught on. "Kazui." Ichigo using his strict dad voice. "Give me your cellphone."

"What?!" Kazui furrowed his eyes and frowned as his hand was already holding it in his pocket. "Why?"

"You're always on your phone- I've never seen you without your phone. Don't you have a life-"

"I do have have a life! I'm texting my best friend."

"How come you never talk about your bestfriend to us?" Ichigo questioned. "Did you make your best friend up? Is your best friend even real? Are you telling-"

"Stop-stop-stop-stop!" Kazui shook his head, flustered. "I'm her only friend because she her family works for the government and she told me not to tell anyone!"

Orihime now enters. "This friend of yours-"

"Best friend." Kazui narrowed his eyes and corrected. "My best-" his eyes widen a his cellphone vibrated

"Best friend." Orihime continued smiling, "Why don't we invite her family over for dinner and-"

"She told me her family doesn't do dinner with random people other than business dinners..." Kazui fiddles with his tiny hands. "That's why we text each other."

"What's her name?" Ichigo looked at his fidgiting boy. "It's Yuki... Can I text her back now?"

Ichigo sighs as he starts to eat while Orihime swoons over Kazui who beams a bright smile while texting Yuki.

Wait for me.


	2. Chapter 2

After dinner, Kazui helped his mom clear the table, wash the dishes and put away left overs-all while watching the clock. He was sure to watch the clock because Yuki had an important message she wanted to tell him. She was adamant too.

Though, just as Kazui puts the last plate away, his cellphone vibrated.

Where are you?

"Mom?" Kazui. sweetly ccooed. "Can I go meetup with a friend right now?"

Orihime frowned. Its late at night- anything can happened- anything as in a terrible huge hollow attack.

Orihime bends down to her child's level, smiling at him. "Its late out sweetie-"

"It'll only be for a little." Kazui persisted. "Pleeaaassseeeee moommmmm..." Kazui begged while Orihime pouted and wondered before she snaps her fingers. "Aha! Ask your dad!"

Kazui's eye widen. Facing his dad was a daunting task since he was always a momma's boy- so, gathering up all his courage and strength, Kazui walks to his dad in the living room where he's reading a Shakespearean play. "Dad?" Kazui addressed as Ichigo stopped reading and looked up. "Yeah Kazui?"

Kazui's courage and strength was all drained away from him once Ichigo looked at him in the eyes- so he looks at his feet. Kazui looks at his feet as he starts to kick the floor beneath him, slightly swaying side to side. "Can I go meetup with a friends right now?"

"Now?" Ichigo quizzically arched his eyebrow. "It's late buddy- can't it wait-"

"No!" Kazui finally looked at Ichigo in the eyes. "My best friend needs me..." Kazui finally mumbles. Ichigo puts down his book and looks at his son whose huffing and puffing. Ichigo sighs. If he could go out in the middle of the night slaying hollows- why can't Kazui? "Fine." Ichigo huffs. "Just remember to bring your cellphone just in case something happens-okay?"

Kazui brightens as he nods his head and head out the door and looks at his cellphone.

Are you coming?

Please come.

 _Shit._ Kazui quickly shunpoed towards the park where Yuki waited for him.

She was there, on the swings slowly swinging back and forth huddling with her sweater on- Kazui walks towards her from her back. "Hey"

She quickly turned around with violet hue eyes gleaming-"Kazui!" she smiles and gets off the swing set and hugs him. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't make it!"

Kazui scoffs as he hugs her back. "Of course I'd be here. You're my best friend."

Yuki hugged him tighter."My parents want me to go to a private all girl school... across town.."

Kazui's eyes widen as myriad memories of walking, talking, eating lunch with Yuki flashes before his eyes. This can't be happening.

"This can't be happening." Kazui blurted as he shook his head. He had everything planned out in his mind. They were to go high school together and compete who ranks the highest in their graduating class- and go to college together too-as friends. "It's happening..." Yuki buries her face against Kazui's warm neck. "I won't be seeing you again..."

Kazui's neck felt wet as he hugged her tighter. "Don't worry... I'll think of a plan..


End file.
